Friends?
by ProfessionalxDaydreamer
Summary: When Joanne seeks solace in Maureen after breaking up with her girlfriend, Maureen questions whether or not they are "just friends." Sort of AU, Rated T to be safe. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: [Insert witty way of saying 'I own nothing.']**

**A/n: Yay! Mojo! Kinda AU... **

**I decided to switch the usual roles a little and make Maureen the uncertain one. Hopefully she doesn't seem too ooc.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Maureen opened the door cautiously. Who would be there at four in the morning?

The open doorway revealed a soaked, crying Joanne.

"M-Maureen..." Joanne said shakily.

In all their months of friendship, she had never seen Joanne like this. She ushered her in.

"Oh my god, Jo, are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

Joanne stood awkwardly in the apartment's living area, dripping onto the carpet. Her nose was red and Maureen, ever the good friend, wasted no time in getting Joanne a towel and sitting her down on the couch.

"Tess and I had a fight. We broke up." Joanne said, a little bit calmer. Maureen nodded, kind of shocked but intent on not showing it. Tess and Joanne were the perfect couple; they had been dating for two years and were rock solid. Maureen wondered why they had broken up. She felt a faint glimmer of hope and pushed it away.

_No, Maureen, shut up. Go comfort your friend._

Maureen handed Joanne the towel and quickly grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top from her drawer, handing them to Joanne to change into. Joanne nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

She and Joanne had met through a mutual friend a year before and just clicked. They were best friends and Joanne had always been there for Maureen, most recently when Maureen had broken up with Mark. She had never told Joanne the real reason they broke up, since it mostly had to do with the way she felt about the other girl. Sure, Joanne was a lesbian, but that didn't necessarily mean she liked Maureen.

She remembered how surprised Joanne had been when she had come out to Maureen, about three months into their friendship. She had been so afraid of what Maureen would think, and that she might stop hanging out with Joanne. Maureen, instead, gathered Joanne into a huge hug and told her that she had known. From then on, Maureen had been very touchy-feely with her best friend, giving her too-long hugs and even kisses on the cheek sometimes. She wondered how long it would take for Joanne to start to suspect something. Maureen wasn't sure if she wanted that or not.

Joanne walked out of the bathroom in Maureen's clothes, rubbing her upper arms to warm herself up. She had rung out her shoulder-length frizzy hair and now it hung loose and damp around her face.

Maureen thought she looked beautiful.

She sat down on the couch next to Maureen, and the diva offered her friend a blanket. "Aww, Jo, you're shivering, baby," she cooed, and wrapped Joanne into a warm hug that made her heart do a flip.

Joanne looked up at Maureen with hurt in her eyes. "It was the stupidest fight ever. And it didn't even matter. I don't love her, Maureen, there's no spark. It's just not there."

Maureen returned the gaze, her green eyes searching for answers in Joanne's brown ones.

_You mean like the spark I feel when I look at you?_

Maureen remembered her job, which was Supportive Best Friend. She took Joanne in her arms and tried to ignore the spicy scent that Jo always wore.

She lowered herself and Joanne down to lay on the large couch and Joanne eagerly appeased, tears leaking from her eyes.

Maureen wasn't sure why her friend was crying, since she admittedly didn't love her girlfriend, but she didn't question it and instead wrapped her arms around Joanne's waist, wiping away the tears that were running down Jo's cheeks.

Joanne relaxed into Maureen, and Maureen rested her hand on the other woman's stomach, stroking it comfortingly. She looked into those brown eyes.

Her heart pounded in her chest and her hands were cold. She wondered if Joanne could hear the pounding. If she could, she wasn't letting on.

Joanne looked at Maureen. She tensed. "Maureen, stop."

Maureen looked up, fear in her eyes. She had gone too far, now Joanne knew and she felt weird and- and now it would be awkward...

But Joanne made no move to get up from the comfortable embrace, even when Maureen loosened her hold on her and stopped drawing circles on her stomach.

"It's just, I can't take advantage of you like this."

Maureen's heart stopped. _What?_

Joanne continued. "This has gotten way out of hand. I'm sorry. You're straight. And I'm...definitely not. But you know that. I just...I love you, Maureen, absolutely love you. And I couldn't bare to lose you as a friend, even though think i'm...in love with you. I'm sorry, though! But I guess we'll need to set some boundaries, you're straight, sometimes when you do things, I-"

Maureen giggled. "Ok, Joanne, time to shut up."

"Huh?"

Maureen leaned in and closed the two inches that were separating the two. She stopped right at Joanne's lips and whispered, "I love you, too. And i'm not straight, for the record."

Maureen kissed Joanne slowly at first, testing the waters, and when Joanne finally reacted to what was going on, she reciprocated with a bone-crushing kiss, pulling Maureen closer to her, squeezing her as if to make sure that this was all real.

Maureen moaned and slipped her tongue in, fighting for dominance.

Joanne won.

She should have known. She didn't care, though, because Joanne, without breaking the kiss, moved to squeeze Maureen's ass possessively.

Maureen pulled away. "Oh my god! I always knew you loved my ass. I just _knew_."

Joanne reached up to re-capture Maureen's lips again.

"And," Maureen murmured against the lawyer's lips, "I love these."

She reached under Joanne's shirt and cupped both of her breasts, teasing her gently.

After awhile, the two came up for air.

"So, are we a thing?" Joanne asked.

Maureen looked into the eyes of her beloved. "Darling, we're everything," she exclaimed. "Oh. Damn. Angel was supposed to say that." She looked around.

"Angel? Who's Angel?" Joanne asked, a bit distracted by Maureen's ass again.

"Joanne,"

The lawyer refocused her eyes on Maureen's. "I want to be with you." She said, suddenly very serious.

As Maureen let the words sink in, a slow smile spread across her face.

_Finally._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? Love it? Hate it?**

**REVIEW IT !!**

**:)**


End file.
